wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Kid Win
Chris, known publicly as , is a member of the Brockton Bay Wards. Personality Has dyscalculia. His focus shift from projects, often leaving most unfinished. Respects Hero to a very high degree, modeling himself after him. Legend states that he has a unique ability to connect with the public, compared to the rest of his team. Post-resurrection Chris is more reserved, he also suffers from 'civilian' memories loss."Christopher is, he says he doesn’t remember everything. He looked at me when I first walked up and it was like, he was looking at me and trying to remember the particulars, and maybe he failed, because he looked embarrassed when he saw I saw him looking. He doesn’t remember his dad. He’s quieter, more introspective. But he’s… he feels like someone who could fill in the gaps and become the Christopher I knew.” - Excerpt from Sundown 17.3 Appearance Chris has brown hair and a pale complexion. As Kid Win wears body armor colored red and gold, with a red visor.Kid Win – A tinker serving in the Brockton Bay Wards, favors laser weapons and a flying skateboard, with red and gold body armor. - Cast (Spoiler Free) Later in his career he would reconfigure his armor for greater variability. After the resurrection he has golden hair and multiple cyborg- or breaker-like alterations to his body,Chris -Kid Win Chris- had hair that was more gold than blond, and definitely not brown. There were more changes than I’d seen on either Aunt Sarah or Dennis, and I had no idea if he’d added cyborg parts or if he’d just come across that way. The back of his neck, the ridges of his ears, and his eyes all looked more like technology than flesh. ... His voice was deeper than I remembered it. I assumed it was because two years had passed before he’d died, more than anything about his current body. - Excerpt from Sundown 17.2 including gold-glowing eyes made of red metal.“Yeah.” Eyes in a tinted red metal glanced downward, pupils a gold light that emanated from the inside the orb, the tracery of etchings around the pupil bearing a similar effect. - Excerpt from Sundown 17.3 Abilities and Powers As a Tinker, Chris has the ability to understand and invent things well beyond the current level of technology. He originally believed that he specialized in advanced guns - Excerpt from Sentinel 9.6, though he later figures out that his specialty is modular devices.Kid Win is closer to being a mastermind. - reddit comment by Wildbow.Chris Kid Win Tinker specializing in alternate settings or uses. Struggles to build more focused devices. Wards Tinker 4 - Parahuman List, bolded edit by Wildbow History Background Kid Win was diagnosed with ADD and dyscalculia before he gained his powers. Although he resisted the ADD diagnosis, he couldn't deny the dyscalculia. He became even more distractible after gaining his power.He was dumb, easily distracted, prone to leaving his projects unfinished, and it was moments like this that this knowledge hit him particularly hard. His dad had made him get tested, and the doctors had labeled him with ADD and dyscalculia. He held to the opinion that the ADD diagnosis was way overused – he liked to think that he was just a daydreamer, prone to getting lost in his thoughts. The dyscalculia was something concrete that he couldn’t deny or explain away. He couldn’t keep numbers in his head, couldn’t make the most basic intuitive leaps or connections with them. All of that had been before he got his powers. Nothing had changed, except that now he could visualize something, instinctively know how he could put it together. His disability or disabilities put him a step behind the rest. His daydreaming was worse, because his thoughts were so damn interesting, now. He couldn’t take reliable measurements without using computers to do it. Couldn’t finish half his projects without feeling compelled to move on to something else. - Excerpt from Sentinel 9.4 A year and a half before the Sentinel arc, he was in a similar position to where Chariot was when they met - scavenging for resources, fiercely protective of what tech he could manage to create. “I’m not giving up my stuff.” Kid Win paused. This is like looking into a mirror to a year and a half ago. “Look, I can see your TV, your toaster. Chances are you’ve gone to the Trainyard or a scrapyard to find some stuff. Old batteries, car parts, chains, good metal, whatever.” ... “I get it. Been there. You’re hungry to use your power, but more than any other kind of cape, you’re facing a hurdle in terms of the entry-level resources you need. This is where the team would support you. You get funding, a lot of funding, to put your stuff together.” - Excerpt from Sentinel 9.4 Eventually, he joined the Brockton Bay Wards, and had access to far more materials. With great difficulty, he managed to create a hoverboard, driven by the thought of how awesome it would be to fly.There were exceptions. He’d finished bigger projects. His hoverboard, driven by the idea of how awesome it would be to fly. Even then, it had been a chore. Monumentally stupid of him to dismantle it. The idea and motivation driving the action had been good: he was graduating the Wards in a little while, he’d be expected to change his name and adjust his methods, because an adult calling himself Kid Win was lame. He’d had an idea about a harness with a floating array of turrets that could fire different munitions depending on what gun he holstered in the main slot. Self adjusting and adaptive the way his Alternator Cannon was. Except he’d gotten frustrated at a snag in the testing, put it down to take a break and hadn’t picked it up again in six days. His hoverboard had effectively been destroyed for no reason, when it might have made the difference in getting the Travelers into custody. - Excerpt from Sentinel 9.4 At some point, he was prescribed medication for his ADD by the PRT's doctor. During the two weeks he was on it, he found himself vastly more effective, and constructed a powerful Alternator Cannon. He was forced to stop because of adverse side-effects.His Alternator Cannon was the real gem. It had been the result of a medication the PRT’s doctor had prescribed, which he’d been forced to stop after two weeks when he began to get increasingly dizzy, anxious and nauseous. While he’d been taking the pills, he’d been focused, had a glimpse, maybe, of what he could do if it weren’t for his distractibility and daydreaming. When Piggy had spoken of destroying the thing, the mere thought had been crushing. Then Leviathan had destroyed it for real, maybe the only truly brilliant thing he’d be able to make. He harbored fears it might even the only brilliant thing he’d ever be able to make. - Excerpt from Sentinel 9.4 He didn't have a chance to run it past the PRT military and science teams.Interlude 3 Story Start Deployed the Alternator Cannon, meant for an A-level threat, against a group of super-villains to stop them robbing a bank. He got into trouble because it hadn't been cleared; he underwent a disciplinary review and Piggot confiscated the power source. The Alternator Cannon was deployed and destroyed in the Battle against Leviathan. Post-Leviathan He dismantled his hoverboard to turn it into a harness with floating, reconfigurable turrets but grew frustrated with a snag in testing. A week after the Leviathan fight, he helped the Wards fight the Travelers, the wards lost. He deduced that the Slaughterhouse Nine were in town, and learned that Chariot was an infiltrator.Sentinel 9.4 Post-Slaughterhouse Nine Participated in the action to stop Coil's strike on the debate. Tried to disarm the sabotaged power source on Uber's suit. Went off to try and contain the Scapes unleashed by the new S-class threat. Post-Echidna Helped set up a system to keep Skitter contained. Deployed to New Delhi. Post-Timeskip Focused and expanded upon his specialty.Kid Win, Chris – A ‘tinker’, Kid WIN has the ability to invent things well beyond current levels of technology. After a long period spent struggling to find his niche, he discovered his powers didn’t center around laser guns as he’d thought, but around modular equipment. Initially modeling his outfit and his weaponry on Hero, the first tinker, Kid Win is in the midst of finding his identity. Wears a costume of red and gold, with red lenses and a characteristic red glow where he uses antigravity gear. As a tinker, his costume and gear change on a regular basis. - Cast (In Depth) Gold Morning Kid Win was present during the battle. He was struck by a laser aimed at Crane the Harmonious, then something inside his suit detonated, killing him.Venom 29.2Teneral e.5 Ward At some point, Kid Win was resurrected as a member of Valkyries Flock. Post-Attack on Teacher Met Vista and Antares. Discussed the powers with Victoria. Fanart Gallery Brockton Bay Wards by YunYunHakusho.JPG| Image by YunYunHakusho on Reddit |link=https://redd.it/5huj29 kid win card1.jpg| Image by Lonsheep on DeviantArt |link=http://fav.me/darj7t4 Wards and New Wave by babylonsheep.jpg|Image by babylonsheep on SpaceBattles. Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Tinker Category:Wards Category:Heroes Category:The Flock Category:Point of View Character Category:Characters Category:Worm Characters Category:Ward Characters